Shoop, Shoop!
by DiamondsR4eva
Summary: Kurt has a sleepover with his girls to talk about his feelings for his best friend not knowing he has accidentally butt-dialled Blaine and he heard everything... but what will he do with the information?


**Shoop, Shoop!**

 **Key:-**

Phone call – Kurt

Phone call – Mercedes

 _Phone call – Rachel_

 **Song - Kurt**

Song – The girls

 _Song - All_

Kurt was feeling downhearted when he reached his car in Dalton Academy's parking lot, so he called his Dad and Carole and asked if he could invite some of his girls over for a sleepover, both answered yes and were excited at the prospect, Burt because it meant he could have pizza (which is always a big no-no since his heart attack, but he will be allowed this once) and Carole because she got to bake up a storm of cakes and cookies, ready for when everyone arrived and for Finn to take some to Puck's because he was spending the night there for some gaming marathon that they were taking part in with the other New Direction boys.

He opened the trunk of the navigator and placed his bags inside, before opening the car and sitting in it to call his girls,

 ***Phone call with Mercedes and Rachel***

Hey Hon

 _Hello Kurt_

Hello Ladies

Hey Rach

 _Hi Mercedes_

What's up boy?

Nothing I'm just missing my girls and feeling a little down wondered if you girls wanted to have a sleepover at my house tonight?

 _*Squeal* yay love to what time do you want me there?_

Sure boy, then you can tell us what's got you down

I'll be there in a couple of hours do you girls want me to pick you up on my way home from Dalton?

Naah boy I'll pick up Rach and meet you there you'll be home about 6 right?

Yeah about 6-ish meet you girls outside?

 _Yes do you need us to bring anything?_

Just your lovely selves unless you want to bring anything, I think I have most things covered, Carole's baking as we speak, Dad's ordering pizza when he gets home… and yes Rach he's ordering vegan for you…

 _Great thanks Kurt_

Okay well I'm going to go and get my stuff ready I'll pick you up at around 5:30 Rach and see you around 6 boy

Okay see ya 'Cedes, see you both soon.

 ***End of Phone Call***

Kurt put his phone away, attached his I-pod to his car stereo and put his favourite playlist on to play before starting his car and driving home.

He arrived home to see Carole's car in the drive way and Mercedes' car just pulling up outside his yard, he exited his car and grabbed his things from the trunk then stood and waited for the girls.

"Hey ladies" he said as they approached him,

"Hey Kurt / Hey boy" they said together,

"How are you Kurt? How is Dalton treating you?" Rachel asked him,

"Good, and good, I'll explain everything once we're more comfortable and in my room" he told them leading the way into the house, greeting Carole with a hug and a kiss to the cheek before heading down to his room, with the girls in tow.

When they had changed into their PJ', he threw his phone on his bed while the girls settled down it as he picked and started a movie he then sat down on his bed making himself comfortable and started to explain why he was feeling so down,

"I don't know what to do anymore, I'm getting so many mixed signals from Blaine, I really like him… I think I'm in love with him, but I don't know how he feels, sometimes it's like he has feelings for me too but then he calls me his friend or his best friend"

Mercedes looked at Rachel, who nodded at her before she began to speak,

"What kind of signals is he giving off?" Mercedes asked,

"Well he hugs me and squeezes my shoulder a lot, he holds my hand, he's constantly finding ways to touch me in a non-sexual way, he looks at me while he sings during all the romantic parts, and he asked me to help him practice a duet with him at Christmas for a performance he was taking part in at Kings Island Christmas Spectacular" Kurt explained,

"Oooh what song?" Rachel interrupted,

"Baby It's Cold Outside" Kurt answered,

Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other and squealed,

"Good song choice, I definitely understand why you feel like you're getting mixed signals from him" Mercedes admitted,

"So how do I figure out how he feels?" he asked them,

Mercedes and Rachel started whispering to each other before Rachel switched the movie off and went over to his I-pod docking station and attached her I-pod to it scrolling through it she chose a song and turned to him,

"This is the best advice you're going to get for your situation is this song, so sing it Kurt" she said as she pressed play and the opening notes to Cher's 'The Shoop, Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss)' started to play, and Kurt jumped right in,

 **Does he love me I want to know**

 **How can I tell if he loves me so**

 **Is it in his eyes?**

Oh no! You'll be deceived

 **Is it in his sighs?**

Oh no! He'll make believe

If you want to know if he loves you so

It's in his kiss

 _That's where it is_

 _Oh yeah_

 **Or is it in his face?**

Oh no! That's just his charms

 **In his warm embrace?**

Oh no! That's just his arms

If you want to know if he loves you so

 _It's in his kiss_

That's where it is

 _Whoa oh it's in his kiss_

That's where it is

 **Whoa hug him and squeeze him tight**

 **Find out what you want to know**

 **If it's love, if it really is**

 _It's there in his kiss_

 **How about the way he acts**

Oh no! That's not the way

And you're not listenin' to all I say

If you wanna know if he loves you so

It's in his kiss

 _That's where it is_

 _Oh it's in his kiss_

 _That's where it is_

 **Whoa hug him and squeeze him tight**

 **Find out what you want to know**

 **If it's love, if it really is**

 _It's there in his kiss_

 **How about the way he acts**

Oh no! That's not the way

And you're not listenin' to all I say

And if you wanna know if he loves you so

 _It's in his kiss_

That's where it is

 **Oh whoa it's in his kiss**

 _That's where it is_

 **Oh yeah it's in his kiss**

 _That's where it is_

 **Ooh it's in his kiss**

 _That's where it is_

 **It's in his kiss**

 _That's where it is_

 **It's in his kiss**

 _That's where it is_

 **It's in his kiss**

 _That's where it is_

 **It's in his kiss**

 _That's where it is_

 **It's in his kiss**

 _That's where it is_

 **It's in his kiss**

 _That's where it is_

As the song came to a close, the bedroom door was thrown open and someone burst into the room throwing themselves straight at Kurt and kissed him, when the person finally pulled away from kissing him, Kurt found himself face to face with none other than his best friend Blaine Anderson, who was holding his phone in his hand that was when Kurt noticed the open phone call still on the screen with his name above it, Blaine quickly ended the call and threw his phone towards the bed,

"Like they said… it's in his kiss… do you know that I love you now?" Blaine asked him before pulling him into a second kiss.

 **The End**


End file.
